The invention relates to a controller for a motor with and without a power factor correction circuit, and particularly, a controller that recalculates the maximum power provided to the motor.
A motor is designed to operate in a specific temperature range at a rated output power and input voltage. Operation beyond the maximum specified temperature for an extended period of time may cause damage to or failure of the controller (inverter) motor. In addition, variation in the input voltage affects the maximum power that can be drawn from the motor at the maximum specified operating temperature.